


El curso de Verano

by Isnis



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Family, Food, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnis/pseuds/Isnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Introducción al Fanfiction: nivel principiante». </p>
<p>10.00 a 11.00: La filosofía y el arte: desde Platón a Kant.</p>
<p>Menudo tostón. Debí de dar un resoplido de indignación (juro que no fue un ronquido) o poner cara de estreñida, porque la profesora me fulminó con los ojos y preguntó con voz suave, de la que hiela la sangre:</p>
<p>—¿Se encuentra mal? </p>
<p>Traducción: «Te he pillado durmiendo».</p>
<p>—Eh...<br/>—¿O tiene alguna duda que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?</p>
<p>Traducción: «A ver cómo sales de esta, maja».</p>
<p>—Yo... —tenía que resolver la papeleta como fuera. Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió—: pues sí. ¿Qué es el slash?, porque suena igual que si alguien pisara una cascara de banana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	El curso de Verano

 

Durante todo el viaje no dejé de toquetear el preciado papel guardado en mi bolsillo. A pesar de mis expectativas, mi llegada a Astoria junto con mi hermana, no fue lo que se dice apoteósica. Un bofetón de fría humedad nos saludó, a lo que hubo de sumar la visión de sombríos nubarrones que se aproximaban a gran velocidad. La electricidad se mascaba en el ambiente, por así decirlo. Con los pelos de punta, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me empezaran a castañetear los dientes. Me arrepentí de haber traído las chanclas y demás atuendo estival, pero técnicamente estábamos en verano, ¿no?

 

El hecho de que pareciera que había metido los dedos en un enchufe debió de influir, sin duda, para que el empleado del hotel no dejara de mirarnos con desconfianza mientras nos daba la llave de nuestra habitación. Ya, en el seguro hogar de un cuarto decorado en estilo vintage, y con ello me refiero a que parecía que habían sacado los muebles de un rastrillo de poca monta, pegué unos brincos encima de la cama y me desplomé sobre ella. Mientras Diana hacía una salida de emergencia para comprar unos chubasqueros y unos paraguas, releí con la misma ilusión de la primera vez la carta que había recibido unos días antes.

 

_Estimada Srta. Matamala:_

  
_Nos es grato comunicarle que su fanfic ha superado el examen de ingreso para el curso «Introducción al Fanfiction: nivel principiante». Le informamos, asimismo, que se le ha concedido la Beca Dalia Bale «In memoriam», por lo que hemos procedido a reservarle una plaza en dicho curso ofrecido por la prestigiosa Universidad de Astoria (Oregón)._

 

El primer día de clase diríjase a ...

 

Bullía de excitación. Ya no sería una escritora amateur, sino que aprendería los secretos de los grandes. Era el primer paso para poder abandonar mi estilo " _bestseller_ " y conocer los trucos que eliminarían la mediocridad de mi lenguaje, quiero decir, darían personalidad y suspense a mis fanfics. Y lo más importante: aunque sólo fueran unos pocos días... ¡era universitaria! Toma ya. No podía esperar a que pasara la noche para golpear sus puertas al alba.

 

La mañana se presentó amenizada por unos bonitos relámpagos pero me dio igual. Llegué al mostrador de información con una hora de antelación y tras recoger mi matrícula y una chapita dónde escribir mi nombre me dirigí al pasillo indicado. Al fondo se localizaban las clases con los distintos niveles, donde debía aguardar a la llegada de los profesores.

 

Apenas había nadie deambulando por el área de espera. Básicamente se reducía unas sillas baratas de plástico y algunas personas jugueteando con su móvil. Para pasar el rato, intenté entablar conversación con una rubia enfundada en ropa de marca:

 

—Hola, err —me incliné hacia su escote para mirar la plaquita—, “ _Grumblfg_glgl_ ”. Me llamo Petra. ¿Qué tal?, ¿vas al mismo curso de yo?

 

Me echó una mirada poco apreciativa de arriba abajo: desde mi pelo, que había intentado arreglar inútilmente; pasando por mi camiseta de Sterek; mi chubasquero nuevo de lunares (no había mucha variedad dónde elegir); y finalmente mis zapatillas de Hello Kitty. Estaba claro que no cumplía los estándares mínimos para gastar demasiada saliva sobre mi persona. Con una sonrisita de suficiencia me respondió:

 

—¿Novata, verdad? —y sin esperar contestación agregó—: lo sabía.

 

Se sacudió el pelo (peinado perfecto de peluquería, _of course_ ) y se largó.

 

Qué simpática. Otra fanática perteneciente a la Liga de Despreciadores De Derek (DeDeDe, para abreviar). Añadí mentalmente: « _Sí, yo también te deseo buenos días. Bruja_ ». Tras ello, no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías, pero capté varias risitas y especulaciones a mi espalda. No intenté entablar conversación con nadie más, pues me sentía como una apestada, sin saber muy bien porqué. Al final, un chaval se compadeció de mí y me señaló la etiqueta del precio que colgaba de mi manga. Tuve que escapar al baño para lograr arrancarla con los dientes.

 

Cuando me llamaron, entré en un aula decorada con cornamentas de bambis, renos y otros cadáveres de vertebrados (parece que allí sí que se tomaban en serio lo de la temporada de caza) y me senté en la parte trasera, acompañada de un salmón y un búho disecado.

 

Eché un vistazo al programa que habían dejado en cada mesa. Allá íbamos:

 

_**DIA 1** _

  
_**9.30 a 10.00: Presentación.** _

 

Nos tocó como docente una mujer afroamericana, la señora Grant. Era bastante enérgica y algo amenazante, de las que con tu mirada ya te están diciendo: « _Cuidadito conmigo o te vas a arrepentir. Mucho_ », por lo que me propuse ser lo más modosita posible. Tras los saludos, empezó con la típica cháchara introductoria sobre horarios, materiales y esas cosas. Todavía buscaba el lapicero cuando sus palabras me llamaron la atención:

 

—...como supongo, muchos de vosotros no estáis aquí exclusivamente para aprender. Vuestra ambición es ser los mejores. _Pero esto no es sencillo. Queréis la fama, pero la fama cuesta y aquí es donde vais a empezar a pagar. Con sudor._

 

Fruncí el ceño y le pregunté al alumno de la izquierda, no al salmón, sino a un chico de pelo engominado y aspecto de padecer dolor de muelas:

 

—Oye, ¿eso no es de...?  
—Shh, calla, no interrumpas. —Gesticuló para que cerrara el pico.

 

Pues vaya.

 

_**10.00 a 11.00: La filosofía y el arte: desde Platón a Kant.** _

 

Menudo tostón, levantarme a las 6 de la mañana para escuchar las bondades de la antigua Grecia. Dios mío, dónde me había metido.

 

Si no lo había entendido mal, era una troglodita en una caverna. Y no, no era un argumento de Teen Wolf en la Prehistoria, lo cual no estaría nada mal, sino que lo había dicho Platón. Según esa bellísima persona, existían dos planos distintos: el mundo de las ideas y el mundo sensible o de segunda división, cuyos jugadores aspiraban subir a primera, ese club de prestigio donde todo era perfecto y maravilloso. O algo así, porque era difícil prestar atención cuando intentaba mantener la verticalidad entre cabezada y cabezada.

 

Como esta tortura fuera así durante el resto de la mañana iba a terminar catatónica. No entendía qué puñetas tenía que ver la filosofía con lo que se escribía en el fandom: que Beacon Hills fuera atacado por un puñado de alfas o que Merlín le confesara de una vez a Arturo que poseía magia, y no precisamente en el penúltimo capítulo (te odio BBC).

 

Pero no terminaba ahí, sino que para Platón éramos una panda de holgazanes y mentirosos, ya que con nuestros escritos falsificábamos la realidad. Lo de mentirosa tenía un pase, pues junto a mi hermana habíamos engañado a nuestra madre diciendo que pasaríamos una semana en el chalé de la tía, pero llamarme vaga no lo iba consentir. Debí de dar un resoplido de indignación (juro que no fue un ronquido) o poner cara de estreñida, porque la profesora me fulminó con los ojos y preguntó con voz suave, de la que hiela la sangre:

 

—¿Se encuentra mal?

  
Traducción: « _Te he pillado durmiendo_ ».

  
—Eh...  
—¿O tiene alguna duda que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?

  
Traducción: « _A ver cómo sales de esta, maja_ ».

 

—Yo... —tenía que resolver la papeleta como fuera. Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió—: pues sí. ¿Qué es el _slash_?, porque suena igual que si alguien pisara una cascara de banana.

 

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del aula, antes de que casi la totalidad del cuerpo estudiantil arrastrara las sillas con gran estrépito y se diera la vuelta para apuñalarme con los ojos. Sus expresiones variaban desde la incredulidad hasta el enfado, por lo que debía haber cometido un crimen inconcebible, peor incluso que profanar una tumba o dar una patada a un perrito. Uno de los pocos que no me miraba con asco era un chico con pecas que vestía una camiseta de _Destiel_ , situado unas mesas más adelante. En su caso solo mostraba franca curiosidad.

 

¿De qué horrible acto era culpable? Lo cierto es que el argot nunca fue mi fuerte.

 

—¿De veras no lo sabe? —dijo la profesora.

 

Intenté encogerme en la silla para hacerme lo más pequeñita posible.

 

—Que caso tan extraño —exclamó—. Este es un nivel básico, pero ni siquiera conocer... —dijo más para sí misma que para el resto de la sala—. No me diga, señorita...  
—Matamala.  
—... que tampoco se ha leído las lecturas obligatorias indicadas en la página web antes de empezar el curso. Lo ponía bien clarito.

 

¿Lecturas recomendadas? ¿Qué lecturas? ¿Tenía que comprarme unos libros, unos apuntes? Perfecto. Otra mancha en mi aún incipiente expediente.

 

—Pues no. —Arrugue la cara contrita—. Eh... ¿lo siento?  
—Bueno, lo dejaré pasar y le haré unas fotocopias sobre la terminología, pero míreselas esta tarde. Los libros los puede comprar en la librería de la facultad. En la mesa tiene una hoja con los títulos.  
—Gracias —no pude dejar de contestar con voz apagada. Menos de una hora y ya me había convertido en la comidilla de la clase. Hoy había triunfado, sí señor.

 

**_11.00 a 11.30: Descanso para tentempié. Café con pastas (estupendo para mi intolerancia al gluten y cafeína)._ **

 

Me quedé sola, yo y un triste vaso de leche. No me apetecía atravesar una manta de agua y largarme al bar situado enfrente de la Universidad, dónde se dirigía buena parte del alumnado. Si me acercaba con mi cándido aspecto, seguro que me pedirían el carnet, para regocijo adicional del personal. No les daría esa satisfacción a mis compañeros. Definitivamente no tenía que haberme traído las zapatillas rositas, no me estaban dando nada de suerte.

 

**_11.30 a 01.30: Conceptos básicos. El conflicto._ **

 

Las dos siguientes horas pasaron como un borrón. Me sentía miserable. En mi ingenuidad, pensaba que lo importante era crear tu historia a partir de las ideas sembradas por tu imaginación. Pero no. Aquí no había lugar para chorradas. Todo era un batiburrillo de estructuras y conceptos que se estrellaban contra mi cráneo a gran velocidad: campos semánticos; tropos; mostrar, no contar; estilo indirecto libre; el monomito...

 

No estaba a la altura. Era una cría que apenas había empezado a andar y a la que habían pillado comiéndose una galleta. Empecé a dudar de mi trabajo. ¿Qué tenían de malo mis fanfics? Yo estaba satisfecha, a mi familia y amigos les gustaba, incluso el fandom lo apreciaba. Pero, ¿sería cierto?, ¿o únicamente estaban siendo educados conmigo? Sea como fuere, estaba claro que tendría que estudiar esa misma tarde todo lo que hiciera falta para mantener el tipo.

 

**_01.30 a 02.00: Estereotipos y diferencias de género._ **

 

La charla de la última media hora trajo algo más de novedad. Mientras gesticulaba con entusiasmo, la profesora Grant nos explicó cómo en muchos aspectos el fanfiction reproducía los mismos conflictos y estereotipos sobre racismo, sexismo y homofobia que el resto de la sociedad.

 

Obviamente tuvo que elegirme a mí como ejemplo.

 

—Veamos, señorita Matamala, piense en el fanfic que envió aquí. ¿Alguno de sus personajes principales pertenece a una minoría étnica?  
—Sí. —Suspiré tranquila. Al menos, mi relato « _Boyd II el Olvidado. Una fantasía medieval_ » no tenía ese problema. Pero el alivio dudó poco tiempo.  
—Segunda pregunta: ¿Pasa su historia el test de Bechdel?  
—¿Perdón? —Abrí los ojos totalmente confusa. ¿Eso qué era?

 

La mujer frunció los labios ante mi expresión, decidiendo si en definitiva era o no una idiota. Su lucha interna duró poco y puso cara de resignación, lo que implicaba que no le quedaba más remedio que explicarlo con santa paciencia.

 

—El test es un sistema que fue inventado en un comic para evaluar la brecha de género en diferentes historias. Tiene que cumplir unas preguntas muy sencillitas. ¿En el fanfic salen al menos dos personajes femeninos?

 

Me rasqué el cuello unos instantes. Tenía a Lady Erica y su doncella, así que de momento iba por buen camino.

 

—Sí —contesté con algo más de aplomo.  
—¿Dichos personajes se hablan la una a la otra en algún momento?

 

Fruncí el ceño pensando en ello. Lady Erica no hacía más que pedirle a su criada que le arreglara las uñas y cosas así, pero no estaba segura si eso contaba como conversación.

 

—Creo que sí.  
—¿Y dicha conversación trata sobre algo que no sea un hombre? —me apremió a continuar.

 

Puf. Ya se torció. La doncella solo había abierto la boca para decir: « _El señor está esperando, milady. Ha dicho que no se olvide del picardías verde_ ».

 

— La verdad es que no. —Hoy no hacía nada a derechas.  
—Ahí lo tenéis —exclamó, satisfecha de mi fracaso.

 

Una mujer de lo más encantadora. En fin, nota mental para cumplir el test: a partir de ahora toda, y repito toda fémina en mi fanfic siempre saludaría a la vecina (es de buena educación), compraría una barra de pan a la tendera o algo similar. Asunto resuelto.

 

—Bien. —La profesora nos mostró una pila de trabajos grapados que distribuyó sobre la mesa en tres grandes montones—. He impreso cada uno de los fanfics que enviasteis al solicitar este curso sin vuestro nombre. Elegir uno cuando salgáis. Para mañana quiero un análisis sobre cómo se encuentran reflejados los personajes femeninos: si están reducidos o no a simples intereses amorosos o vuestro compañero cae en actitudes sexistas. Sed implacables.

 

Agarré mis bártulos y rauda y veloz me puse a la cola. Por fin terminaba mi suplicio. Además me estaba muriendo de hambre. Fantaseé con que me tocara un fanfic de Sherlock, pero cuando llegó mi turno la elección se limitaba a:

 

—Hogueras de pasión salvaje.  
—Siempre te amaré por el ardor de tus besos.  
—No te olvides de regar el tiesto.

 

Ante la variedad de géneros me decanté por la jardinería. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a mi hermana e ir a comprar los libros.

 

Las nubes amagaban con empezar a clarear, por lo que la lluvia se había reducido a unas cuantas gotas que se escurrían traviesas por el tejado del pórtico bajo el que me refugiaba. A mi lado, una de las estudiantes estiradas de mi aula me ignoraba cordialmente, mientras dedicaba su atención a mirar lo que fuera, en este caso el suelo. Bajé la vista. Hasta el grupito de hormiguitas que arrastraban una cascara húmeda de cacahuete eran más interesantes que yo. Estaba empezando a sospechar que esta universidad tenía uno de los porcentajes más altos de pijos por metro cuadrado del país.

 

No llevaba ni cuatro minutos en el porche, deseando que apareciera Diana cuanto antes, cuando la rubiales se dignó en advertir mi presencia al escuchar que gritaban mi nombre. Levanté la cabeza y vi acercarse a mi salvadora, con paraguas de «Bienvenidos a Astoria» y sonrisa deslumbrante incluida.

 

La chavala empezó a mirar alternativamente a las dos de un modo más amistoso, evaluando el parecido familiar. Diana incluso llevaba puesto el mismo modelo de chubasquero, aunque puedo estar orgullosa de decir que a mí me sentaba mucho mejor. En todo caso, no hay nada como tener una Miss California en la familia para subir enteros en la escala social.

 

Se notaba que se moría de ganas de preguntarme algo, hasta que al final exclamó:

 

—¡No me digas que esa diosa es pariente tuya!

 

¿Era una alusión indirecta a mi falta de glamour o mi interpretación era demasiado retorcida? Le daría el beneficio de la duda, pero no estaba de humor (lo siento chata, pero considérate un daño colateral de la profesora Grant). Me giré y le dije con satisfacción:

 

—Esa diosa con piernas es mi hermana mayor. Para tu información, en mi familia todas tenemos la misma figura, lo que pasa es que tardamos en desarrollarnos. —La señalé con el dedo—. Por si te interesa. ¡Hasta mañana!

 

La dejé un poco desconcertada y me marché. Sé que era infantil, pero al menos me merecía un poco de venganza. No hay nada como una pizca de maldad para liberar tensiones. Ya un poco más relajada, enganché a mi hermanísima por el brazo para arrastrarla hacia la librería. Me saludó y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué tal ha ido el día?  
—Fatal. La profesora me odia, los alumnos me odian, he descubierto que soy una mentirosa, una sexista y necesito comprar unos libros urgentemente. ¿Y tú?  
—Ya será menos. —Me pasó el brazo por los hombros en un gesto cariñoso—. Me lo he pasado estupendamente. He subido en el tranvía histórico que va por la orilla del río Columbia y luego hemos recorrido las antiguas cuevas de los contrabandistas. Así que ya sabes, tienes que ir sin falta a la visita guiada de los acantilados.  
—Genial, pero no sé si tendré tiempo.  
—Ya verás que sí. Lo importante es que he descubierto un sitio donde hacen unos filetes a la brasa riquísimos. Y todavía no has visto las tartas. ¿Qué dices, hermanita? ¿Un poco de colesterol?  
—Claro.

 

Un sentimiento cálido me invadió mientras seleccionaba los libros de los estantes de la tienda. Mi hermana siempre producía ese efecto con todo el mundo. Poca gente se resistía al encanto que desparramaba a su alrededor, incluidos los empleados que nos hicieron un veinte por ciento de descuento. Me encontraba menos alicaída y la perspectiva de un buen filete (o tofu para los vegetarianos) levantaba mucho el ánimo.

 

Cuando nos marchábamos con los libros ya pagados casi me choco con el chaval de la camiseta de _Destiel_ que, casualidades de la vida, también se encontraba en la librería hojeando unos ejemplares. Se atusó un poco el flequillo para ponerse presentable y me saludó:

 

—Hola, soy Tobías, Tobías Clancy. —Me dio la mano con cierta torpeza para evitar que se cayeran los tomos que sujetaba—. Sólo quería decirte que... bueno.., no eres la única que no sabía lo de la página web. —Levantó los libros para enseñármelos—. Así que no te preocupes demasiado por la profesora o los alumnos —bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia mí—, la mitad de ellos me parecen unos cretinos.

 

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, compartiendo ese secreto que nos unía, hasta que se despidió alegremente para dirigirse a la cola del mostrador.

 

En la calle había empezado a llover a cántaros, por lo que sacamos el paraguas extra grande impreso con el mapa de Astoria y nos dirigimos al coche. Diana estaba muy animada, de hecho vibraba de excitación y me dio unos codazos a traición, por lo que mi integridad física y la de mis libros se vio momentáneamente amenazada. Me quejé por la intrusión, no porque tuviera especialmente aprecio a esos mamotretos, sino debido a que con el vaivén casi me mete el paraguas en el ojo. Una vez a salvo en el vehículo de las inclemencias del tiempo, me confesó con voz traviesa lo que quería decirme:

 

—Hermanita, sabes que has ligado, ¿verdad? —Me miró de forma expectante.  
—¿Quién, yo? —¿Me estaría tomando el pelo? ¿O sería posible que la mañana no hubiera sido tras desastrosa?  
—Sí, sí. —Asintió enfáticamente varias veces—. No había más que ver cómo os hacían los ojos chiribitas. A los dos. Te lo dice una servidora, que para los hombres soy toda una experta. —Tras soltar dicha bomba me dio una palmadita en el muslo y procedió a arrancar el coche.

 

No pude evitar enrojecer mientras una sonrisa azorada aparecía en mi cara. Un fan de Destiel, nada menos. Infinitamente mejor que uno de Calvin Klein o Versace, dónde va a parar. Por lo menos el chico era genuino en su pertenencia a un fandom y lo lucía con orgullo, como tiene que ser. Y la verdad es que me gustaba. Ahora, solo debería aguardar al día siguiente para averiguar si era cierto. Mientras tanto, mi cita con las delicias gastronómicas de Astoria me esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí termina este incipiente romance. Probablemente continue la historia, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista del chico durante el primer día. Espero que hayáis cogido las referencias a mi película preferida.
> 
> Os agradezco que lo leáis y si quereis dejar algún mensaje, kudo, etc. sentiros libres de hacerlo.
> 
> Aprovecho para recomendar el fanfic de Road_Tama, porque la chica se merece que le echéis un vistazo. Seguro que os gusta tanto como a mí.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1541543/chapters/3264299
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
